


Breathe

by Louissa



Series: Joker Jr [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Being a good dad, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Tim’s been living in the manor for half a year now, just when things are going well they don’t.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of smile, I wanted to write a little bit about the lengths that Bruce went to in order to help his boys cope with their trauma, all mixed with a little bit of jaytim

Things had been going well since Bruce allowed Tim to move back into the manor, the nightmares were no longer as frequent as they had once been and the panic attacks were easier to avoid with the much-needed support of his family. No one treated Tim like a doll that could break at any moment, but they also treated him with caution during his first few months in the manor. Each panic attack took a lot out of Tim but he found himself recovering a lot quicker, there was always someone there for him when they hit. Jason was there the most, he was most familiar with the Jokers methods of torture and together they were able to find new ways to cope with their trauma. 

It had been three months since he and Jason made it official, Tim had been crushing on Jason before his time as Robin but now his crush had turned into a burning love. One that was returned with an equal amount of passion. They both comforted each other during the hard times, like nightmares and triggers that set off panic attacks. There were days when Jason and Tim didn’t even leave their shared bedroom in the private wing of the manor, Bruce had Alfred knock down the wall between two rooms in order to create a space for the two of them to have when they needed silence or a break from the outside world.   
  
Their room was decorated with plush couches, the type that practically swallowed you whole when you sat in them. There were weighted blankets along with fluffy ones, and soft pillows that held the comforting scent of Alfred’s fresh laundry. The window was extended slightly allowing space for a small cushioned alcove, next to it a book shelf filled with books that were switched for new ones when Jason had read every single one of them at least twice. A small kitchenette had been set up as well, there was a mini fridge, coffee machine and small pantry that held snacks for when they could not find the energy to go to the kitchen. It was their own personal hide away, but at the same time it was in a safe place where no one could intrude without permission.   
  
Occasionally Dick would be allowed access to their sacred space, he offered a comfort that only an older brother could give. Tim would spend afternoons curled up on Dick’s chest while they watched a movie together, or evenings spent with the three of them curled up under the blankets leeching off of Dick’s warmth. Those were times when the two of them couldn’t find the strength to comfort each other when they were both struggling with their own demons, Dick never complained he loved each moment smothering his brothers in hugs. Other times Alfred would enter but mainly when the two were out, only then would he change the bed sheets and pillow covers, or replace blankets with new ones that were fluffier than the others.   
  
The bed was probably Tim’s favourite, it had curtains that closed over the bed leaving them in the perfect amount of darkness while stopping the shadows from twisting into their worst nightmares. Not only that but the bed itself made it feel as if he was floating on a cloud, there was the perfect amount of firmness that made it easy for them to move around but to them it was perfect. They sleep surrounded by large pillows and under weighted blankets that provide the perfect amount of warmth and comfort that they need.   
  
Tim is grateful for all that Bruce has done for them, he didn’t have to go through all of that effort to help them but he did anyway and never questioned their requests. It helped to know that he had Bruce’s full support, soon Tim found himself no longer having nightmares as bad nor as frequent and he’d gone a full two months without a severe panic attack. But all good things would come to an end with one simple recording.  
  
-  
  
Tim had just returned from a solo patrol, once a week he was allowed to patrol alone as long as he came back by 2am. He never complained about the restrictions he was happy to comply and return home to Jason who usually took the night off when he had a solo patrol, he always looked forward to crawling into bed and sleeping until the late afternoon or at least until Alfred knocked to bring them a meal. He cut the engine to his bike and slid off before making his way into the cave, Tim intended on checking in with Bruce before bed and passing over case notes. Instead, he was met with an image much different to Bruce sitting at his desk, one that made his blood run cold.  
  
Damian had found the footage by accident, he had never been told the extent of Tim’s torture while he was with the joker but there was plenty of recorded footage that helped Bruce piece things together. His deranged laughter filled the cave, it mixed with the Jokers and suddenly it was as if he was being shocked all over again. Tim went rigid, his breath caught in his throat and suddenly he could feel the laughter threatening to spill from his lips. The was a yell that he was sure came from Bruce and the recording stopped, in his head the laughter continued until he himself was laughing.   
  
His lungs were burning as he collapsed, his body spasmed as the laughter continued and Bruce rushed over to him attempting to calm him down again. Tim twitched and fought against Bruce, his pleas for help were drowned out by his endless laughter. He could hear Damian in the background apologising as more yelling filled the air, suddenly Alfred appeared above him a needle in his hand.   
  
“Master Timothy we’re going to sedate you, blink if you understand.”   
  
They’d discovered what Tim could control during a panic attack in the first month since his return to the manor, all Tim could do was blink and so he developed a way to communicate with Alfred if ever he was in such a bad state they had to use another method to calm him down again. Tim blinked several times before feeling the pinch in his arm, the laughter started to stop and Tim’s eyes drooped as Bruce gently lifted him.   
  
“What happened? Oh my god, is he okay? Tim?”   
  
 _Jason_  
  
His eyes were open enough to see his boyfriend rushing over to him before they slipped shut again, he was too tired to keep them open any longer. With open arms Tim allowed sleep to take him.   
  
-  
  
Tim woke in the middle of his bed, the weighted blanket tucked up to his shoulders. It smelt like Jason, everything smelt in their room smelt like Jason with the occasional hint of his own shampoo or cologne, sitting up Tim held his head. It felt as if he’d been hit by a truck but the dull ache in his arm told him otherwise, he recalled laughter and Alfred sedating him. The more that he thought about it the more Tim remembered, the more he remembered the tighter his chest got. It wasn’t until Tim couldn’t breathe that he realised that he was crying, a choked sob left his lips and he bought his knees to his chest as the laughter filled his head all over again.   
  
Before he could start laughing the curtains were drawn and Jason appeared next to him, a pair of arms wrapped around him and Tim was pulled into Jason’s chest. He could see Jason’s lips moving but couldn’t make out the words, all he could hear was the laughter. Jason’s hand ran from the small of his back and all the way up to the base of his neck, Tim knew what he was doing, Jason was trying to get him to breathe. Slowly Tim got with the program and inhaled as Jason’s hand trailed upwards to his neck before breathing out as his hand slid back down to the small of his back. In no time at all Tim was breathing again and the laughter was distant but it was not gone.   
  
“There you go babybird, you’re doing so well. I want you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me, don’t talk yet.”   
  
Tim reached for Jason’s hand and squeezed gently, tears blurred his vision and he started to cry soft sobs wracking his trembling frame. Jason cooed softly and bought Tim closer, his hand gently pushing Tim’s head to rest on his chest, just where he could hear the rhythmic beating of Jason’s heart. It took an hour for Tim to completely calm, they were laying down now with Tim’s head still where he could listen to Jason’s heartbeat. He had cried until there were no more tears left, and Jason refused to let him go until he knew that Tim was okay.   
  
“The laughter is gone now Jay, I think I’m okay.”   
  
“Are you sure, babybird?”   
  
“Yeah, thank you for helping me calm down again.”   
  
A pair of lips pressed against his temple and Tim’s eyes slid shut as he snuggled closer to Jason, his limbs felt heavy and Tim struggled to open his eyes again. He looked up at Jason and smiled softly as a hand ran through his hair, relaxing Tim’s eyes slipped shut again and he could feel sleep creeping up on him.  
  
“Damian said he’s sorry.”   
  
“Tell him I forgive him? I know he didn’t mean to stumble across those tapes.”   
  
“Yeah I’ll let him know, darling.”   
  
A comfortable silence fell between the two and Tim’s breathing evened out once again, he melted under Jason’s touch and tried to stay conscious a little longer.   
  
“Sleep Tim, you’re exhausted.”   
  
“Okay.. I love you Jason.”   
  
“I love you too Tim.”


End file.
